


infinitely gentle, infinitely suffering

by xenobio



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff, M/M, Praise Kink, Service Top, dominant!matt, pretty much, sub!foggy, there's no sex don't be alarmed at the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenobio/pseuds/xenobio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy had a long day, but Matt knows just how to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	infinitely gentle, infinitely suffering

Around 11pm, Matt finally got up to say something. He’d noticed Foggy catch himself falling asleep twice in the last five minutes, and his boyfriend was currently headed to the coffee maker for his 7th cup of the day. Their case against Fisk had brought an influx of clients and, with them, and influx of work. Foggy was wearing himself thin and it was starting to show.

“Foggy, don’t you think it-” 

“-no, Matt, I don’t think it’s time to go home, I think I need to work! I don’t care how late it is, I don’t care that I’ve had too much coffee, could you please get off my back and let me do my damn job?” 

Matt stood in silence, shocked at the outburst. A second later Foggy seemed to crumple under the weight of his own words.

“I’m sorry, jeez I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped like that, you hadn’t even said anything yet. I’m really sorry, Matty,” he all but sighed. “Yeah, I think maybe it is time to go home.” 

“It’s okay Foggy, I know it’s been a rough couple of weeks. You’ve been so good, doing so much work. I’m so proud of you.” Foggy let out a breath that sounded a little too close to a whimper, and sagged against Matt’s chest.

“I’m really sorry, Matty.” 

He reached up with one hand and started petting Foggy’s hair, the other wrapping around his waist. “C’mon, let’s go home. The work will be here when we get back.”

“Okay, Matt,” he murmured docilely, and let Matt collect his bag and jacket. Matt gently lifted one of Foggy’s arms and slipped it into the sleeve, doing the same with the other. This wasn’t the first time he’d done this for Foggy, taking care of him like this. It calmed them both.

He wound Foggy’s hand knit scarf from his mother’s craft phase around his boyfriend’s neck, tucking the ends into the jacket he’d just helped him put on. Then, grabbing his own briefcase and coat, he led Foggy to the hall and locked the office. By this point, Foggy seemed dead on his feet. Matt could hear his heartbeat slow and steady, and knew walking home was out of the question.

When they reached the street, he nudged Foggy. “Could you tell me when an empty cab is coming? I’m not letting you walk home like this.” 

Instead of arguing, Foggy meekly responded with a small “yes, Matt.” The one nice thing about a tired Foggy Nelson was that, after the irritation stage passed, he slipped into a sweet, compliant, submissive state where anything Matt said would be taken as an order. The first time it’d happened, Matt had been freaked out, but after Foggy explained that maybe he might possibly like it when Matt took care of everything for him, he got used to it.

After a minute, Foggy nudged his boyfriend and mumbled “cab.” Matt raised his arm and stepped toward the street, listening for the car slowing down and parking in front of them. The two men slipped in and Matt gave his address to the driver. 

The drive was spent with Foggy’s head against Matt’s shoulder, eyes closed, enjoying Matt stroking his hair. He was almost asleep when the cab parked and Matt pulled out his wallet, paying the cabbie.

“Let’s go upstairs, Foggy. We’re going straight to bed, we can shower tomorrow.” Foggy just nodded, adding “I nodded” a second later. Matt smiled at the old habit and kissed the side of his boyfriend’s face before helping him out of the cab.

They made it upstairs into Matt’s apartment without incident, where Matt shepherded Foggy into his bedroom. He slowly undressed him, starting with his thick coat, and then each of his cufflinks and the suit jacket Foggy had worn to court that day. Foggy’s head was bowed, but Matt knew he wasn’t asleep. As well as his heart not beating the right rhythm for sleep, Matt knew Foggy was deeper in subspace than dreamland.

Finally, after pants and shoes and shirts came off and soft cotton sleep pants and worn t shirts came on, Matt guided Foggy into bed under the covers. He placed his hands on either side of Foggy’s face.

“Wait here, I’ll be right back, okay? You’re doing so well for me.” Foggy smiled a wide, open, trusting smile, and Matt could feel it with his fingers on Foggy’s cheeks. Matt loved his smiles when he was taking care of him. 

He slipped into the kitchen quietly and prepared a mug of Foggy’s favorite hot chocolate. Usually he’d be getting ready to go out, but he couldn’t bring himself to think about fighting with Foggy so soft and warm and pliant in his bed. 

When he got back to the room Foggy was struggling to stay awake. Matt could hear him forcefully blinking his eyes open over and over. “Here, baby, I brought you some hot chocolate.” 

“Thank you,” Foggy said in a small sleepy voice. 

“Do you want me to help you?”

“Yes please,” Foggy whispered. Matt knew it was easy for him to feel ashamed when they did this, so he quickly added, “Good boy.” Foggy immediately relaxed his shoulders and sat up in bed. Matt sat next to him, and brought the cup to his lips.

Feeding Foggy was always a strangely intimate experience, and this time was no exception. He carefully measured out Foggy’s sips, listening to him swallow the warm drink drowsily. One hand on the mug and one hand on the back of Foggy’s neck, Matt kept him drinking until he was done. Then he sat against the headboard and rearranged Foggy to be laying down on the bed with his head in Matt’s lap.

“You’ve been so good for me, Foggy, working so hard. I know how tired you must be.” He stroked his boyfriend’s forehead as he spoke, and Foggy nearly melted into him. He could sense the heat difference between Foggy’s hot chocolate-filled belly and the rest of his body, and he smiled.

“You’re so good like this Foggy, all sleepy and sweet. Do you feel good? Do you need anything, baby?” This was the only time either man felt comfortable breaking out pet names.

Foggy shook his head and Matt felt it against his thighs.

“Do you wanna sleep now?” 

Foggy nodded, his breathing already deepening.

“Okay, baby, you can sleep now. You’re so good for me, such a good boy. You deserve it.”

Matt kept stroking Foggy’s hair as he finally slipped off into sleep, Foggy’s legendary snoring vibrating against his legs and filling him with warmth. The experience of taking care of Foggy always left him feeling loved, knowing he was trusted with everything Foggy could possibly need.

He kept petting him for a half hour before laying down next to him and letting himself fall asleep as well, face buried in Foggy’s long messy hair, socked toes tangled with bare.

**Author's Note:**

> when i write praise kink its usually foggy as the praiser, so i wanted to change things up a bit. he deserves to be taken care of too!!! find me on tumblr at [xenobio](http://xenobio.tumblr.com)


End file.
